wolf_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Learn to fly: Chapters 2-3
Learn to Fly, Chapters 2-3. I hope you like it! The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 02:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 2 Dawn gripped the starry night and shoved it away. The sun rose up and shined into Con's den. Con opened her eyes, squinting them and preparing them for blinding light. There was bright light, but it appeared milky somehow. Shifting her gaze, Con looked to the west. A small mist had gathered in the forest. Con felt uneasy as she remembered the legend of the flying wolves. It's a legend! It isn't real. ''She thought, but somehow she knew it was real. As the morning went on, the mist never cleared. "It should be burning off by now," Con muttered to herself while pouncing on a squirrel. The legend ran through her head. ''It's a legend. Just a story. ''She kept reasurring herself that it wasn't true. But somehow it was! When Con went back to her den, a circle of mist gathered around only her den. Con stopped dead in her tracks. Mixed feeling flew through her body. She was exited yet frightened, sad yet calm, wanting to run away howling for help yet staying still and silent. voices filled her head. ''Do not be afraid. Come closer. ''Con did step closer, but then she shook her head hard. Was she going crazy? "I'm just hallucinating. The squirrel meat I ate was rancid!" Con kept trying to find reasons to beleive the legend wasn't real. But as the mist began to swirl hypnotically, a thought slammed into Con's head. ''It is real! ''"It's real! It's real!" Con shouted aloud. Suddenly, the cirle burst apart and there stood a misty wolf. It was looking at her, it's tail raised majestically. Instantly, Con sank to her belly and began submission. But the mist wolf spoke to her. "Arise, wolf, no need to submit to me. I have come to give you a message." "Is.. is it about the legend?" Con stuttered. The mist wolf answered, "Yes. The mountain is called Haldan. But other smaller mountains and hills surround it. There are three main mountains: Haldan is the biggest of all, and the other two that flank it are called Yemling and Gildhilp. For thousands of years these mountains have given the wings of truth to the many visited by yours truly." The mist wolf chuckled a bit. "Did you live in the mountains?" Asked Con, a but calmer now. "Yes, I did. I was sent to the heavens fighting your pack." Con felt a dizzying nausea inside her. "D-d-d-did you happen to battle a wolf with a shaggy brown coat? One with two amber eyes but now has one?" "No. But I did see your alpha, that I did. He didn't care who he killed, all he knew was to attack and to never show mercy. I died at the claws of somewolf else. But listen to me, now. Listen carefully." Con nodded. "To get to Haldan, you must think wise, run smart and follow your heart wherever it leads you. The first step in getting to Haldan," The mist wolf paused, "Is to follow the rambling water. It will lead you to where the sun takes it's last glance at earth." Con nodded. "But wait, can't you just tell me where to go?" "You'll know, trust me." The mist wolf said. "Remember, think wise, run smart, and follow your heart. You don't deserve to be a lone wolf. You are worthy of the mountains." And at that, the mist wolf dissolved. Chapter 3 "Follow the rambling water," Con said aloud. "I just have to listen for water. I remember my older brother told me about a river that's current is so strong it could carry off a full grown moose with a head full of antler." Con couldn't help but say this aloud. "And then the next part. Where the sun takes its last glance at earth. It must be west, where the sun sets. So if I travel west I'll find the rambling water." For a two days and a night Con traveled from her den. On the second day Con plopped down under a shady tree, out right exausted. But then she heard something. A small ''whoosh ''sound. Standing up with her ears pricked, she followed the ''whooshing ''noise. It gradually became louder until finally she found a river, it's water rolling to the west. It was loud and constant spumes of water flew up on rocks, drenching the soil around it. Con cheered to herself and followed the current. The water rushed on, and as the river went the more rocks there were. Con was constantly tripping over some rocks. But as she was about to leap on and off a rather wet rock, she lost all traction under her paws. Slipping, she fell into the raging waters. Finally finding air, Con heaved. Frantically splashing around with spumes obsuring her vision, Con howled for help. Her head was bobbing up and down, and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She was just too tired. She went underwater, weakly paddling. All of a sudden, she felt a mighty yank by the ruff of her neck. She was pulled to the surface, where she savored the air. the pull lessened as she was set on the ground in a daze. After shaking off water, she looked up at her rescuer. It was a reddish she-wolf about her age. She had hazel eyes, so obveousley she wasn't a part of her pack. "Thank you, thank you so much." Con said, sinking into submission. The reddish wolf said, "Oh, no need for thanks. Come now, get up!" Con did so. The red wolf continued, "My name is Naiomi, but call me Naio. I was on my way to the Haldan mountains, and a mist wolf said to look out for anyone in need of help. And then I saw you in the river. Say, are you going to the mountains too?" ''This is one humble wolf. She isn't saying how she rescued me. She barely is taking any pride in what she did! ''Con thought, but said aloud to Naio, "Yes, I am going to the mountains. I now know I can't get there alone. Would you like to come with me?" "That'd be great!" Naio said. "If it's alright with you." "It's settled then." Con said. ''Wow, ''She thought, ''This might be my first real friend after banishment. I never knew that a wolf could be this kind! ''"Do you want to be friends?" She blurted out. She couldn't help it. She so desperatly needed a friend. "Yes! I would love to be your friend." Naio said, smiling. Con smiled back. "Hey, I didn't catch your name." Naio added. "My name is Con." "Con doesn't sound very pack-like." "I know. I was banished from my pack." Naio gasped, but Con continued, "But my pack was evil to the marrow. My alpha picked a fight with me, and I fought him. I tore out his eye, which was the door to my banishment. Bit the thing is, I was actually going for his cheek like he'd done to me," Con pointed at the scar on her cheek," "So it was an accident." "Well then," Naio broke in, "We should rename you. You shouldn't have such a meaningless name." "Yes, I think we should give me a new name." "How about.... Indigola?" Naio asked. "It means 'True heart' In the ancient language." "Yes! Yes, that's a perfect name." The newly named Indigola said happily. "And for short you can call me Indi." The friends followed the river until it widened and the water calmed down tremendousley. A lake formed from the river, and a slight mist hung over it. "So, is this where the first step ends?" Indi asked. "Indeed it is," A familiar voice said. The mist wolf was suddenly in front of them, smiling gently. "You have completed part one of your journey." Naio and Indi beamed. They looked at each other and, with one of their forepaws, slapped paws. "Slam paw!" Naio said to Indi. And Indi thought, ''For once I am truly happy. I am happy! I have a friend! But the journey wasn't over yet. Category:Fanfiction Category:BCEngine